<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无题 by Encalhado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642445">无题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado'>Encalhado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reid is kinda dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid went to see Cat for the last time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine "Cat" Adams/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reid从来不支持死刑。诚然他杀过人，为每一枪都做过详细的报告，“嫌疑人持有武器，对受害人（有时候是他自己或是他的队友）构成紧迫的威胁”诸此种种，好像这样就能给杀人做一个合理的开脱。或许有人该去死，但没人有权力夺取他人性命。</p><p>或许这能解释他胸口的紧绷感。见证死刑执行并不是很愉快的事。</p><p>为FBI工作的十八年，他直接参与了641起案件，有223人被送上法庭审判，34人被判处死刑。只有一人主动要求最高刑罚。</p><p>Catherine Adams。Cat。</p><p>Max没有不懈地追问Cat的事，也没有阻止Reid来见她最后一面。她知道她一句话就可以让Reid留下来，然后他们可以去波多马克河边散步聊天，对发生在二人世界之外的事件置若罔闻，毕竟今天DC的天气真的很不错。但是她没有。她知道他和Cat——他<em><strong>对</strong></em>Cat有着一种无法解释的病态的扭曲的感情，而那破天荒的不是Cat精心编造的谎言，是她<em><strong>亲眼见到的</strong></em>。</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>但她不是你。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>天知道Reid有多希望那只是个谎言。</p><p>Max有无数理由不让他见Cat，非常正当的理由。但她没有。她相信Reid会做出正确的选择。</p><p>Reid选择了来这里，Mount Pleasant。</p><p>淡薄的阳光从高窗里投进来，打在深灰色墙面上，尘埃在不知疲倦地飘摇。两个工作人员在玻璃窗后做着最后的准备工作，医用手术床沉默地立在中央，等待着下一位将要被处决的犯人。对那张床来说，生命一定是一个非常非常短暂的概念。</p><p>理论上来讲Reid知道静脉注射不比枪决或是砍头更人道，但至少这样一来不血腥，二来他们会走得很安静。所有生前的轰轰烈烈都会随着死亡消逝，在这世界掀起的浪花都会退潮。安静。就像死亡本身。</p><p>其他见证人陆续抵达，没人试图挑起话头。又过了一会，脚步声再次响起。两名狱警押着Cat走了过来。她懒洋洋地垂着头，不疾不徐地迈着步子。无聊。厌倦。因此她最后和他玩了一场游戏，约会、亲吻、试图调拨他和Max，就为了确保Reid能永远记得她，自己好欣然赴死。</p><p>Cat这样的人不会体验爱，她对Reid的执念来源于怨恨和复仇，动情只是她用于玩弄他的一场表演。最少，Reid是这么告诉自己的。</p><p>见到他，Cat露出了惯有的笑容，“嗨，Spencie。”</p><p>Reid打了个手势，示意押着她的狱警暂时松开她。Cat瞥了一眼周围的人，然后慢悠悠地朝他走去，直到他们之间已经没有任何空隙，她的大腿贴着他的，手掌搭在他的胸口。Reid下意识地将双手搭在她的腰间，好像恋人间的一个拥抱。“你来了。”</p><p>Reid能感觉到温热的气息扫过他的脖。这是他最后一次感受她的呼吸。“我说了我会来。”</p><p>“aw，我差点要被你感动了。”她扯住他的领带，让他不得不弯下腰和她贴的更近。太近了。</p><p>她闻起来像监狱。她不臭，死刑犯都会在执行之前沐浴更衣。她闻起来是监狱统一派发的肥皂的味道，一种Reid熟悉且厌恶的味道。</p><p>她喜欢用浓香水，浓烈、强势、富有攻击性。约会之夜她的香水前调是辛冷的生姜和朗姆酒，当他亲吻她，他的手指抓着Cat的头发，将她拉向自己，沉木、罗勒、广藿香和焚香浓郁的味道充满了他的鼻腔，在他的大脑里留下永久的印记。临别前的她闻起来像檀木，雪松和香草根，冷静沉郁，一丝所有若无却又无法忽视的甜蜜萦绕在空气中。</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>嗅觉与记忆的联结胜过其他感官。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“你还有什么想对我说的吗？”她低语，“这可是你最后一次机会了。或者说你有什么想对我<strong><em>做</em></strong>的？”她挑逗性地咬着下唇再慢慢松开，那双危险奸猾的眼睛望着他。</p><p>Reid想吻她，他能感到欲望在体内翻腾。他再也不会有这个机会了。</p><p>“我确实想对你说一件事。”他清了清嗓子，掩饰他话语中的颤抖，”一件很重要的事。“</p><p>“哦？”眉毛挑起，兴奋之情在她的眼睛里闪烁。</p><p>Reid吸了口气，声音平稳而淡漠：“Max和我是正式的男女朋友了。”</p><p>他看着所有戏弄从Cat脸上消失，愤怒、怀疑和恨意迅速在她眼底聚集，预示着即将到来的暴风雨。而Reid享受她每一秒的痛苦。</p><p>“不。”揪着他领带的手施力，差点让他失去重心，她压低嗓音凶狠地嘶嘶到，“你撒谎。”</p><p>“我没有。”他回答，“Max说的都是假的。我的队友在我们到我公寓之前就找到了她，告诉她该怎么做，说什么。事实上，Max靠她自己就做到了，她知道在你眼里这世界上的男人都是罪恶的，而你会对向男人复仇的女人放下戒心。她<em><strong>智胜了（outsmarted）</strong></em>你。你输了。”</p><p>下一秒他被狠狠扔在墙上，后脑撞在墙上的力道之大让他断片了几秒，有双手卡着他的喉咙阻断他的呼吸。他听见Cat近乎疯狂的声音，但是他的意识还不够清醒到能辨别她的话。但这都不重要了。</p><p>如果他此刻有孕在身的话，他们算是扯平了。Reid想着，觉得有点好笑。</p><p>他永远不能补偿Cat，无论那孩子是不是他的，无论流产与他有没有关。就像他也永远不能补偿Max，无论他多努力尝试。</p><p>他简直是天底下最大的混蛋。</p><p>两个狱警一左一右抓住她的胳膊才总算把Cat从Reid身上撕下来，几乎将她瘦小的身体整个拎了起来，送进了执行室。</p><p>她的四肢和脖子很快被禁锢在那把椅子上，她依然在嘶吼着什么，Reid不想读懂她的唇语，便将视线集中在那双充满杀意的眼睛上。他见过那双眼睛流露出很多情绪，假装的单纯，假装的深情，假装的快乐和真的快乐，傲慢，厌倦，悲伤和破碎（devastation），但Cat从没真的想杀他。直到现在。</p><p>Reid并不享受折磨别人或是别人的折磨。Reid花了很长时间才和自己和解，接受自己并不是个怪物，不是个疯子（psychopath）的事实，最少他正朝着那个终点努力。但是Cat总能引诱出他最黑暗的一面，她使它壮大，蠢蠢欲动，随时准备将他整个吞噬。</p><p>一部分的他对自己感到恶心，另一部分的他真的，真的很享受Cat的痛苦。</p><p>就像一部分的他恨Cat到骨子里，另一部分的他永远不会忘记她，会永远<em><strong>属于她</strong></em>。</p><p>他吞了口口水，胸口的那种紧绷感渐渐变成了一种蚀骨的疼痛。</p><p>Cat最终还是赢了。游戏开始的时候就赢了。</p><p>医生将巴比妥安推进她的输液管，接下来是泮库溴铵，然后，一切归于安静。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>